A Tragic  Affair
by MarenElizabeth
Summary: Not a oneshot anymore. That was just aprologue. Forbidden sucked, if you miraculously liked it you'd love this. This will be complete by February.


Author's Note: - Oneshot. Percy/Reyna. This is not the same as my sother story, "Forbidden". And by the way, I will update that story soon. That story will have multiple chapters and a different plot. This is a oneshot. T for language and suggestive themes.

The other story will have more of Jason, Piper, Annabeth and generally a lot of other characters involved. Only the opening part has a bit of a similarity with Forbidden, but that's just an opening. It's way longer than that.

BTW thanks a lot to the people who reviewed my other story. I'll update that one soon. I love you guys. Please review this too. And to the people who didn't review the last one, well it would really make my day if you guys reviewed. This story took like, 3 hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. On with the story.

* * *

><p>She saw him. He arrived carrying a goddess, Juno . Apparently the guy who destroyed her home was a damned son of Neptune. She expected herself to be furious. This was the boy who freed those digusting pirates that destroyed her home, but she felt only mild hostility.<p>

Actually she felt something more than that. Her heart fluttered a bit at the sight of him. He had the same intense sea-green eyes, but something changed about him. His windblown black hair was slightly longer. His chest was broader, and he was a bit more muscular. Even though he was a bit filthy, he still managed to look attractive.

She shook herself out of that line of thought. It's not right. For all she knew, he might be a greek. Greeks are bad. He destroyed her home and seperated her from her sister.

He's an enemy.

* * *

><p>Mars issued for a quest for the son of Neptune. Hmm..a son of Neptune with no memories, a klutzy son of Mars and a suspicious daughter of Pluto. It was almost a suicidal mission, really. Octavian would've had them go with virtually nothing. Instead they ended up with a boat. Octavian had a point though, it was traditional for quests. Well, at least they had transportation.<p>

Right before he left, she talked to the son of Neptune, Percy. He remembers nothing. It was scary, how it seemed like she knew more about his own past than he, himself did. Juno took his memories. She knew he was not lying. Aurum and Argentum would've attacked if he did. That's good. She hated liars.

He reminds her so much of Jason, the missing son of Jupiter. She misses Jason a lot.

It's been hard without her fellow praetor, friend and almost boyfriend.

She can't help but think of what would've happened if he hadn't gone missing. The

night before he disappeared they almost kissed. They were interrupted by Dakota,

who was drunk on Kool-Aid again.

Anyway she needs a new fellow praetor, with Jason gone,

Octavian was vying for that spot and she did not want a slimy schemer like him as fellow

praetor. She wanted someone like Percy. He's a good warrior. He's great with his

sword, and he had good leadership skills.

Percy asked if she had a relationship with Jason. Was that jealousy, she heard in his voice?

As she thought about it, there seemed to be nothing wrong with being

romantically involved with Percy. Jason wasn't really her boyfriend yet.

She's just about over the fact that he destroyed her home.

Hell, her mistress turned him into a guinea pig. He maybe, had a right.

Percy's a great guy. He's really good with his sword. He's strong and powerful, but he was

sweet, funny and charming too. She tried not to blush as she thought those things.

He seemed to have gotten the hint of her offering him praetorship if he came back

alive from his quest. He declined saying he had a girlfriend and he didn't want power

nor a praetorship. She can't deny the twinge, well maybe more than a twinge, of

jealousy that bubbled up inside her but more importantly she found it weird that he

turned down power. That's not very Roman of him. She just asked him to think about

it. It wasn't just for her, it's to save Camp Jupiter too.

They talked about the quest, giants, Gaea and basically all the things Reyna's been stressing about lately.

Percy asked one last question . He asked how he destroyed her home.

She said he defeated their mistress and freed prisoners who took revenge on them.

She said that maybe they were better off without that place. He apologized. That wasn't very Roman of him, but it was rather adorable. He looks so cute when he says sorry...

She actually wanted wanted to kiss him then and there but he had a girlfriend and that would be wrong. She silently wondered how he even remembered he had a girlfriend.

He could hardly remember himself.

* * *

><p>She can't stop worrying about the son of Neptune. She hopes he comes back soon. Octavian says the war is approaching.<p>

She knows he's essential to their survival, but that's not the only reason she wants him to come back. She's actually come to care for him...a lot.

She misses him. She only knew him for a short time, but she can't stop thinking about his eyes, his smile and, well, generally everything about him.

He actually makes her stop thinking about Jason, whom she knew for 4 years. Wow, 4 years of somehow liking Jason and never even having a relationship with him. Hell, they never even kissed yet.

That wasn't important to her right now, though. Because what she feels for Jason, doesn't really have that spark she feels whenever Percy's nearby. It's different. She sighs.

Whether she likes it or not, she's already fallen for him. Too hard and too fast, in her opinion.

Curse Venus. She can't believe he has a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Percy came back from the quest alive. She was so relieved. Not only did he come back, he saved Camp Jupiter from that horrible giant too. He truly deserved praetorship. She offered again, and this time he accepted.<p>

He looked so handsome in his praetor robes.

She can't stand it anymore, She has to tell him. She knew he had a girlfriend and that it would be wrong, but daughters of Bellona fight for what they want. What she wants is him, and if she doesn't fight for him, she'd regret it forever.

So she asked if she can talk to him in private. He said yes, with that adorable clueless smile of his. She wanted to kiss him then and there. They finally got to the back of his deserted cabin. He was gonna say something, but she didn't give him the chance. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him with everything she had in her.

She kissed him so passionately, that he got so caught in the moment and actually kissed back. She felt so happy and complete in that moment. The kiss ended way too soon, in her opinion. She leaned in for another one but he pulled away shaking his head. He said he was sorry but he had a girlfriend and couldn't do this to her. She nodded, saying she understood and ran the hell away from there.

But not before he saw her tears.

* * *

><p>Percy said he received a telegram saying the greeks and Jason were landing.<p>

She got nervous. Her palms started sweating. His girlfriend was coming, she thought. She was so guilty about what she and Percy were doing.

She can't believe it. She's a daughter of Bellona, they prided themselves in being the most honest people in the world, but this affair reeks of dishonesty and deceit.

[FLASHBACK]

She was finally over Percy, or that's what she told herself anyway. The truth was that she looked his way every chance she got. Especially in the dining pavilion whenever she thinks he's not looking. He catches her sometimes. He just gives her a sad little smile that breaks her heart and looks away.

It got really tense between tried to avoid him, but they were both praetors. They can't really avoid each other. Praetors meet regularly and plan together alone with each other, and that just makes it even more awkward. She sighs. She has a meeting with Percy later, hopefully she won't embarass herself by staring like an idiot, too much this time.

Too keep from staring like an idot, she just blabbered on like an idiot to him about the prophecy and stuff.

He wasn't listening, he was staring at her so intently, it sent shivers down her spine.

She didn't think, she just leaned in slowly, giving him all the time in the world to pull away. He didn't. They kissed slowly, savoring the moment, she opened her mouth. His tongue slid in and the kiss got more heated. He pulled her body as close as it can possibly get to his. They kissed with more urgency. Her hands went to his hair and she pulled his head to her, as if they can get any closer to each at all. He pressed into her body a bit harder. She moaned into his mouth and...

(CENSORED)

[FLASHBACK OVER]

She shivered a bit, remembering that first night they spent together. A lot of firsts happened that night, but more importantly, that was the beginning of their secret relationship or more accurately, affair. It was wrong, it reeked of dishonesty. They tried to break it off several times but, they were hooked. They can't stay away from each other. They just can't stop.

* * *

><p>She finally met the infamous Annabeth. She was excactly the kind of girl Percy would fall for. Actually he already did. Reyna thought bitterly to herself. Annabeth was smart, powerful and everyone's generical description of pretty. She definitely had competition.<p>

When the greeks landed, Annabeth ran directly into his arms and kissed him.

Reyna wanted so badly, for him to pull away, break up with her, and say that he loved Reyna, and, Reyna alone.

But he didn't, and she didn't expect him to. They settled that when they tried to break it off and made up the 3rd time.

He'll stay with Annabeth and, if they were to win the war, with Gaea, he'd come back to the greek camp with her. His life was there after all, and their affair would be their little secret.

Curse Venus forever!

Jason landed from the ship too, holding hands with some pretty Venus girl. She found herself not really caring all that much.

Percy, unfortunately had all of her soon to be broken heart. Actually, it was breaking a little bit now. Percy was still making out with his _girlfriend._

She stormed off. She wasn't in to self-inflicted pain, and this was hurting her.

* * *

><p>Their little meetings got rarer ever since his <em>girlfriend<em> came to camp.

She's had to endure watching them holding hands, kissing , laughing.

It hurt her a lot, seeing them like that, but what hurts more was knowing that she had no right to be jealous. He was not hers, and what they had was nothing more than an affair fling. He's made that perfectly clear.

She hates him. She hates that she loves him too much to ever actually leave him, and she hates how weak, hurt and vulnerable he makes her feel.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was working on the warship with that Vulcan kid, Leo. This meant she and Percy can finally spend some time together.<p>

They were sitting at the back of his cabin were they had their first kiss and just gazed at the stars and sat there talking. Percy made her laugh, and for the night, they forgot about Annabeth, the war, and all the problems in their relationship.

Percy leaned in and kissed her so softly, gently, sweetly and slowly, that she almost melted. "I love you.", Percy whispered into her ear. She stiffened.

She wanted to hear those 3 little words from him for such a long time, but it didn't help that she knew he probably loved Annabeth a lot more. Even just thinking of Annabeth ruined her night. But she can't resist him.

She stroked his cheek and said "I love you too.". A tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away, and said "Don't cry. Why would you cry on such a perfect night like this?".

She said," Because I know you're gonna leave me. Because you're probably gonna marry her someday and forget about me. Because I'm not even sure you really do love me!". And, to her frustration, more tears fell.

"Hey", he said. "I love you and I'll never ever forget you. You can doubt anything I say, but don't ever doubt that".

He meant it. She could see it in his eyes. And for now, that was enough for her, so she just kissed him. She kissed him and just tried to forget everything else.

But in the back of her mind, she knew that this affair was not gonna end well.

END.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you guys want to see Percy's Pov in this oneshot just tell me. Please review and I repeat this is a ONESHOT, and a different story from Forbidden.<p> 


End file.
